Thomas' Human Adventure
Thomas' Human Adventure 'is a special film. Summary When Timothy (Non-Ghost Engine version) steals the Matrix of Leadership, Thomas must travel to the Equestria Girls Universe in order to get it back. And while doing so, he befriends some of inhabitants there who look very similar to his friends. Plot OpThomas Prime/The Matrix of Leadership Stolen! The film opens on Cybertron. Thomas and his friends, including the ponies and the Mixels, head to the Cybertron Hall of Records, where Thomas, now a Prime, is having his first Prime sumit. When they arrive, Thomas bumps into a female E2 Tank Engine who addresses him as "Sir OpThomas Prime". Optimus greets him and his friends and sees how tired they look from their journey. He sends them to bed. Later, Twilight puts the stuff she packed into draws while Thomas puts the Matrix of Leadership in his chest and sighs. Then, Twilight asks him what's wrong. He explains that Optimus was given the Matrix back during the war of Cybertron and wonders if Optimus wants him to lead a team of Autobots of his own. Then, Twilight exclaims that that would be fantastic. Thomas then tells Twilight that because he has the Matrix and his new wings and form doesn't mean that he'll be a good leader. Twilight then explains to him that it will be and then curls up in bed. Then, as Thomas gets into bed, his wings keep popping up and he has to fold them back in and tells Twilight that he is just trying to get comfortable. But when he finally manages to get them back in the right place, they pop back up again and he groans. And was very unlucky, and falls asleep. Later on, A Mysterious E2 Tank Engine enters the Hall of Records, past the patrol of the police bots and into the room where Thomas and Twilight are sleeping. The mysterious tank engine steals the Matrix of Leadership while Thomas isn't looking, replaces it with a fake and attempts to sneak off with it, only to trip over Twilight's tail, stirring Thomas and Twilight from their sleep. As he wakes up, Thomas notices the Matrix in the tank engine's cab and cries '" THEIF!", giving chase.﻿ He goes after him, jumping over him and blocking the tank engine's path. But the tank engine transforms into a robot and jumps over him, revealing himself to be silver with the number 0 on his side. After an intense chase through the Hall of Records, Thomas tackles the tank engine and they tumble into a room where the tank engine drops the Matrix and it falls through a mirror. Then, the tank engine puffs up to the mirror and goes through it. Thomas was Shocked to see this. Timothy's Story/The Mirror to Another World The next morning, Optimus reveals that the tank engine that Thomas chased last night was Timothy (Non-Ghost Engine version) the Former student of his. Timothy began his work on Sodor not long before Thomas did. But, when he did not get what he wanted as quickly as he had liked, he turned cruel and dishonest. Optimus tried to help Timothy but the tank engine eventually decided to abandon his studies on Transformer characteristics and persue his own path. Then Percy explains that the Matrix and Timothy both went through a magic mirror. Optimus tells them that the mirror isn't just an ordinary mirror, but a gateway to another world. A gateway that opens every 30 Cybertronian moons. It sparkles when Pinkie touches it. Optimus says that ever since the Transformer War, it was moved to the Cybertron Hall of Records for safe keeping. Bumblebee tells Thomas that he must use the mirror to go into this other world and retrieve the Matrix. Without it, Primus, Cybertron's core, cannot bring birth to new Transformers or keep Cybertron alive. Optimus asks Thomas if he understands the importance of his task and Thomas says that he does. Hot Shot then jumps in front of Thomas, saying that if one Trainbot goes, the others always follow. But Optimus disagrees, because sending all of them at once would disturb the balance of this other world and make it impossible for Thomas to beat Timothy. Ratchet tells them that this is something that Thomas must do alone. Bumblebee then says time is up the essence, On the 3rd day When the moon In peak reaches the night sky at 12 AM Aka Midnight, The Gateway will close, and it will be another 30 Cybertronian moons before Thomas can use it to return to Cybertron. Before going into the mirror, Thomas takes a deep breath and heads in. But Percy was worried and quickly followed him, the others warning him not to. But he follows his best friend anyway and they tumble through a swirling rainbow tunnel to the other world. I'm a Human/Looking At School/This Strange World Thomas gains consciousness on the other side and finds himself laying on solid rock. Then Percy, now a human, stands in front of him. And, to Thomas' surprise, he finds himself turned into a human also. As he screams, he covers his mouth and looks at himself. Then, Percy tells Thomas to calm down and he does. And Thomas asks his best friend what the rest of him looks like. Percy explains that the rest of Thomas looks like him, only not as a tank engine. Then Thomas touches a mirror and looks at his new body and finds that he has muscles. Then, as he is about to scream again, Percy quickly covers his mouth. He and Percy look at their surroundings and decide to search for the Matrix in a tall white building School. Percy carefully helps Thomas to his feet and towards the steps, which lead to the doors. Then they meet a guy with his dog, who waves at them sheepishly. Thomas and Percy make their way inside. They enter the school and find other artifacts that Timothy stole from Cybertron. They get a glimpse of Thomas' new body just before the bell rings and hundreds of humans come pouring in. And they push over the humans and manage to get out into the coridoor where they find a human who looks exactly the female E2 tank engine Thomas saw the day before. It was Jenna. She helps Thomas to his feet and he blushes. Then, Jenna leaves and Percy tells him that he doesn't think that this is a castle. They explore and Sings This Strange World, the corridoor, meeting various humans and ones representing Thomas' friends back on Cybertron. Encounter With Timothy/Meeting Edward Thomas later on hears Timothy's voice. Edward is cornered by Timothy in the locker room, talking about the Matrix. Thomas stands up to Timothy and tells him off for speaking to Edward like that. When Timothy leaves, he says that he can speak to anyone anyway he wants. Then, Edward thanks them. Thomas asks Edward about the object he found. Edward explains that he turned it in to Principle Celestia. He knows where the Matrix is. Then, Thomas and Percy head there shortly after. When Thomas questions Principle Celestia about the object Edward turned in to her, she explains that he'll have to voted as Prince of the Fall Formal. After leaving the office, Percy asks Thomas why he didn't just explain that the Matrix was Optimus'. Thomas explains that he was going to but let his mind get ahead of him. Toby and Human Applejack comes in with a load of apple cider. Toby talks Thomas about Timothy. Thomas is surprised because Timothy is Sunset's boyfriend. Mike and Zoey come in. Zoey said that she hear Charlie saying the line Not the Sirens!?. Thomas tells him that he is going to run for Fall Formal Prince. Toby tells Thomas what Applejack said to Twilight in the Equestria Girls movie. He even talks about Gordon. Mike tells him about Timothy. Sunset shows up and tells Thomas she'll vote for him. Mike tells him that Sunset is Timothy's new girlfreind. Matau says he and his band will vote for Thomas. Suddenly, they hear Timothy coming. Thomas and Percy go to find Gordon. Timothy enters. Evil Ryan says to Timothy that he got less streamers. Timothy gives him a high-five. Matau gives Timothy a bottle of cider. Timothy says it's good but he doesn't approve of it being fizzy. Evil Anna said the line what Sunset said in the Equestria Girls movie. Timothy tells her that she is correct. Matau and Charlie tells Timothy that someone else is running for Fall Formal prince. Timothy grows envious and asks where Thomas is. Matau tells Timothy he doesn't know and tells Bertram and two of his friends to sing to him. Meanwhile, Thomas and Percy are in the corridoor. They talk about Timothy. Timothy appears causing Thomas and Percy to run. But he chases them. Thomas thought Timothy should be under Evil Ryan's Bertram's and Evil Anna's spell. Thomas tells Percy to split up. Percy and Thomas run down different corridoors. Thomas is conered by Timothy. Before Timothy can say to Thomas something, Ryan arrives, uses his magic and tell Timothy to find his friends. Timothy goes off. Thomas asks Ryan what is he doing here. Ryan tells him he came looking for the Matrix. Ryan also tells Thomas that he'll help him run for Prince of the Fall Formal. Thomas thanks him. Meanwhile, Timothy walks to Sunset and Evil Ryan. Evil Ryan tells Timothy that the friend who's with Thomas. Timothy says that he knows. Sunset asks Timothy where Ryan is. Timothy tells her that he's in the corridoor. Sunset said she'll go find them. But Timothy says he's got it covered. Sunset tells Timothy that she'll handle this personally. In the corridoor, Thomas tells Ryan he came here through the portal. Ryan said he did the same thing back in Equestria. Thomas smiles. Sunset appears and Thomas runs off to find Percy. Ryan and Sunset have a conversation. Timothy comes to Ryan and say that he should've know Optimus send Ryan and Thomas after the Matrix. Timothy pop quizes Ryan. Ryan guesses Timothy turning into a robot and cause chaos. And he pop quizes Timothy. Timothy answers very good. Timothy asks Ryan that Thomas is supposed to be Optimus' chosen one. Ryan tells Timothy that Thomas is Twilight's girlfriend. Timothy tells Ryan that Thomas wouldn't know the first thing about fitting in. Ryan mocks what Timothy said. Trivia *will be guest stars in this film. *Mike is mentioned. *will help Thomas run for Fall Formal prince in this film. *Ryan F-Freeman will be good guest stars in this film. *will work for Timothy. * * * *The excitement continues in Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. Scenes *OpThomas Prime/The Matrix of Leadership Stolen! *Timothy's Story/The Mirror to Another World *I'm a Human/Looking At School/This Strange World *Encounter With Timothy/Meeting Edward * * * * * *Showdown in the courtyard *Aftermath *Epilogue: Return to Cybertron Songs *My Little Pony theme (Remix) *This Strange World *Helping Twilight Win the Crown *Time to Come Together *The EG Stomp * * * *Time to Come Together *This is Our Big Night *Everything is Awesome *A Friend in Life Category:Transformersprimfan